gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re:
So, volume #2 is out in Japan... does anyone know how to buy it offline? I tried Japanese Amazon, but you need a Japanese address for that and I'd HATE to impose on a Japanese friend from school to send it to me... although... I COULD do that... Anyways, where's a good place to buy Japanese manga that aren't released in NA... but that ships everywhere AND has this. I can check ebay all I want, but they don't have it, same with English Amazon. :/ Help me and I will love you forever. I do have #1, but I was living in Japan at the time... so... it's now slightly harder to get it. :( Help me. Please. I BEG you. Knifeless (talk) 01:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) : You don't need a Japanese address to order from Amazon Japan. How do you think I get all my manga? :P Deackychu (talk) 01:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) : Yeahhhh, I just figured that out.... HOWEVER, I just found it on ebay for cheaper (at least, with shipping into consideration). I'm kinda sad I couldn't just go back to Japan and buy it for 250 yen like I did with the first one. :/ Oh well, at least this one has the collector's postcard. Any idea on the release date of #3? I know you had a site for these things previously. : Knifeless (talk) 01:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Anyone know the release date for volume #3? I imagine it's coming right up this month or next.Knifeless (talk) 14:22, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :It should be up for release around September. Denbo786 (talk) 15:23, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :It's slated for a 09.26 release. Deackychu (talk) 01:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC) : Anyone know when book 4 is out? I am not able to find a date. Knifeless (talk) 19:29, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Because I seem to have nothing better to do, anyone know when Gundam SEED Re: Moment #2 (technically also book 5) is to be released? And can you cough up your source saying when all these are being released (as they are announced) so I can stop pestering people? Please let me know ASAP!! :There is no sign of a release anytime in the near future, to be honest I would say it would be January at the earliest. Knifeless (talk) 16:13, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Sources? Don't suppose there's a place you can recommend I watch for the next volume (Moment Vol. 2??). That way I can stop bothing people! Haha! Knifeless (talk) 02:54, January 4, 2015 (UTC) So, CLEARLY there are more chapters out there, besides the 4 volumes I have seen (3 + moment 1). The images based on this: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?t=15932 forum plainly show images from what I would guess would be #6 (possibly #5). Anyone have any info on the name of this title, or where it can be bought? The images appear to be from a magazine, due to the size, but I could be misjudging their size. Please reply. Knifeless (talk) 00:42, October 1, 2018 (UTC)